The present disclosure relates to wager-based games and more particularly to slot games. The slot games may be played using gaming machines or in an online environment. A slot game typically has three or more mechanical reels which spin. Alternatively, a slot game may be shown on a video screen displaying simulated reels. The slot game may be activated when the player pushes a button, lever, or touches a touchscreen. The player is paid based on patterns of symbols visible on the reels when the reels stop.